


[Podfic] A Simple Game of Fetch

by kalakirya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of brilligspoons' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"If the explanation for making me late for work is that you guys were using me as a human stick in an epic game of werewolf fetch," he says, "I am going to be pissed." --- Four times the pack used Stiles as a stick, and once he got them to fetch Derek.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Simple Game of Fetch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Simple Game of Fetch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/508029) by [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons). 



**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 14 minutes 20 seconds  
**download**[from the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/simple-game-of-fetch) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/a%20simple%20game%20of%20fetch%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20brilligspoons.mp3)  
  
cover by yours truly XD  
  



End file.
